Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4/Script
This is the script of the game, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4. This script shows you the dialogues from Ultimate Mode, which is there in this game. Chapter 1: Naruto's Return Story 1 (The scene begins in Hidden Leaf Village where Naruto is back to his village.) Naruto: Ah... I'm back again to my village. It happened now 1 year due to I enjoyed my holidays! (Jiraiya comes.) Jiraiya: Naruto!! Naruto: Whaah! Phew, Master Jiraiya. Jiraiya: Yeah, alright. First you were child and we met first time, then in 16/17 years, also you came here and now finally you're 18, right? Naruto: Heheheh, yes. Now I'm 18-years-old. Woohooooo!! Jiraiya: So, how were your 1 year holidays? Naruto: I enjoyed it very much. OK, now where's Grandma? Jiraiya: Grandma!? Oh, that Tsunade! She's right in her room. Naruto: Let's go and meet her, Master. Jiraiya: Alright. (The scene shifts to Tsunade's room.) Tsunade: Well, well, well. So, Sakura, now do you still remember my trainings that I have teached you? Sakura: Of course, Lady Tsunade. Tsunade: Oh, alright! So, well, why did this Jiraiya didn't came yet? (Jiraiya comes with Naruto inside Tsunade's room.) Jiraiya: Oh, I'm back, Tsunade! Here is Naruto, he came back again. (Tsunade and Sakura gets surprised to see Naruto.) Tsunade: Naruto!? How... when did you come here? Sakura: Whooh! Naruto!! You're back again. Naruto: Hmm, so long holiday, yeah. I came because I can't stay any one moment leaving you guys. The Hidden Leaf Village is always belongs to us, not anyone. Jiraiya: So, what's next? Tsunade: Well, nothing. I was talking to Sakura about trainings. Naruto: Trainings!? That's a piece of cake for me, due to my stamina will never let me down. Sakura: Ah... you're still same like before, you didn't changed yet. Naruto: Well, let me train again to see how's my stamina. Come on, Master Jiraiya. Jiraiya: Ok, let's go to the Training Field right now. Come on!! Naruto: Oh yeah, now it is great. (The scene fades out.) Story 2 (The scene begins at the Training Field with Jiraiya & Naruto.) Jiraiya: Ok, now first training. You gotta need to defeat the enemies around here. Don't worry, these are my ninjas. You gotta need to defeat them off & show your stamina. Naruto: Yes, Master Jiraiya. I'm ready!! Jiraiya: Ready! Begin it! (The scene fades out.) Mission OBJECTIVES: Defeat all the enemies (The mission begins.) Naruto: I'm gonna defeat all of you. Ninja: Oh, show me what you got, boy. Ninja: Come on, everyone. (Naruto defeats some enemies.) Jiraiya: Oh, like. Amazing! (Naruto defeats some enemies.) Ninja: Woh, you're so.... strong! (Naruto defeats all the enemies.) Ninja: Gwaah! H-He is stronger.... (The mission completes.) Ninja: Lord Jiraiya, your trainings made him stronger and amazing. Jiraiya: Woh, that's cool to hear. Naruto, you still remember my trainings, that's nice. Naruto: Yes, Master Jiraiya. I will never forget anything of your trainings. Ninja: So, Naruto is your name. Naruto: Yeah. So, you guys have failed to defeat me. Ninja: Hmm, this is first time I'm battling you, but next time we would maybe win! Jiraiya: Ok, now Naruto, the last training. You gotta need to defeat me, I wanna see your strength & stamina. Bring it on!! Naruto: Alright, I'm ready, Master Jiraiya. Ninja: Maybe, you could now lose in battling with our Lord Jiraiya. Let's check it out. (The scene fades out.) Mission 2 OBJECTIVES: Defeat Jiraiya (The mission begins.) Jiraiya: You could not beat me, hahaha. (Naruto fights Jiraiya.) Naruto: I will show off my skills, right now. (Naruto fights Jiraiya.) Jiraiya: Well, my jutsus and ninjutsu's will defeat you, Naruto! Naruto: Oh, but my Giant Rasengan will make you lose. (Naruto fights Jiraiya.) Jiraiya: Well, the strength and skills are amazing really. (Naruto finally defeats Jiraiya.) Jiraiya: Nooooooo way!! (The mission completes.) Jiraiya: Wow! Your pretty good. And your skills and stamina are nice. Naruto: Heheheh! Thanks Master Jiraiya. (Naruto then gets hungry.) Naruto: Oh, I'm getting hungry, man. I got need to go right now to Ichiraku Ramen, come on. Jiraiya: Well ok, I'll have even some rest too. Naruto: So, let's go. Story 3 (Naruto & Jiraiya comes to Ichiraku Ramen, where Shikamaru & Temari comes.) Shikamaru: Naruto!? Temari: Oh, Naruto, you're back!? Naruto: Hey, hello friends. Shikamaru and Temari, nice to meet you after a long holidays. Shikamaru: Even same to you, the holidays were more enjoying right? Naruto: Oh, yeah! Absolutely! Temari: Then, well, everyone will be happy at Leaf Village that you're back. Naruto: Yeah! Shikamaru: So, you came to eat here, right? Naruto: Yeah, I'm feeling hungry due to this much time I was training with Master Jiraiya in the Training Field. Temari: Ok. Shikamaru: So, I and Temari gotta need to go right now, see you later Naruto. Naruto: Yeah, ok, see you later too, Shikamaru & Temari. Jiraiya: (Hm, Naruto is still like before, not even changed. Heheheh.) Naruto: Ok, Master Jiraiya, let's eat and come. Jiraiya: Ok. (The scene fades out.) Story 4 (The scene begins in Akatsuki's place.) Pain (Akatsuki Leader): Well, a new mission has approached now. ???: A new mission? What is it? (All of the Akatsuki members are shown.) Pain (Akatsuki Leader): Listen, in this mission, we gotta need to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village with the help of our new powers. Itachi: Yes, Master. Pain (Akatsuki Leader): But that Naruto will stop us always, so we gotta need to concentrate on it very well. Deidara: Hm... Naruto Uzumaki! I will defeat him off with my new art. Sasori: Master Pain, we'll concentrate on the mission very well. What do you think, Hiruko - my puppet? Hiruko: Ah, ready. Pain (Akatsuki Leader): But, we gotta need to reach Hidden Leaf Village soon. Kisame: Ah well, let's start moving now. Hidan: You're right, but now I gotta need to kill Shikamaru. First I've killed Asuma Sarutobi, now I gotta need to defeat this smart guy. Pain (Akatsuki Leader): We've failed in that mission, Gaara. Now we gotta need to really concentrate. Kakuzu: Yes, master. (A new voice hears.) ???: Wait. Pain (Akatsuki Leader): Huh!? (Sasuke & Orochimaru has shown.) Sasuke: I will join you too. Itachi: Brother!? Deidara: You, Sasuke Uchiha. You gotta supposed to be friend of Naruto, right? Then, why did you came here? To defeat us by joining in our group? Sasuke: See, listen the matter. I've already left all of my friends, and even I forget my true ambition because of this Naruto Uzumaki. Sasori: So, you could join us too. Orochimaru: Yes, me too. Sasuke: Orochimaru, is my partner. You could accept it. Itachi: Wait, did you broke the friendships? Sasuke: Yes, I have left that Naruto and his friends too. Pain (Akatsuki Leader): Well, accepted. You could join us. Orochimaru: My agent Kabuto will see the Naruto from entering us. Hahahahaha!! (The scene fades out.) CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED. Chapter 2: The New Akatsuki's Act 1: Protection Story 1 (The scene begins with Naruto coming in the Hidden Leaf Village.) Naruto: Oh, looks like it's now fresh when I come outside. Jiraiya: Yes, maybe. Naruto: Ah well, Pervy Sage, Master Jiraiya. Jiraiya: I'm Pervy Sage as still as before, even also Master. Naruto: Heheh. Ok, now let's go till the way. (Shizune comes on the way.) Shizune: NARUTO!! JIRAIYA!! Naruto: Huh!? Shizune, what's the matter? Shizune: The.... Akatsuki's are back...!! Jiraiya: What the? Naruto: Akatsuki's!? Too dangerous, now. Shizune: Some of them are healed by their leader with a new jutsu of healing. Naruto: A New Jutsu of Healing? Impossible? Shizune: We've no time to talk now. They're approaching to our Leaf Village. We gotta need to fight them. Jiraiya: Yes, right. And Shizune, you inform others to be alert too, now the new fight will begin. Shizune: Ok. Jiraiya: (Akatsuki's, they're impossible to be back, hm...) Ok, let's get ready. Naruto, you tell the information to Tsunade and the members on her room too, ok. Naruto: Y-Yes, Master! (The scene fades out.) Story 2 (The scene begins at Tsunade's room with Tsunade & Sakura.) Tsunade: What!? The Akatsuki's!? They're back again? Naruto: Yes, Grandma. Sakura: Oh no, but Kakashi sensei isn't here now. For our team, we need members too. Naruto: Yes, but where could I find him? (A new call comes for Tsunade in her phone.) Tsunade: Hello...... Yes..... So, you're there..... Ok..... I will send Naruto & Sakura to come there...... Ok. (Tsunade cuts the call.) Naruto: Who was in the phone, Grandma? Tsunade: Ah, it's Kakashi. Naruto: Wh-Whaat!? K-Kakashi sensei!! Oh, I love to see him. Tsunade: He told me that you & Sakura should come to Training Field to meet him. Sakura: But, why in Training Field!? Tsunade: Don't know, Sakura. I think so, when you & Naruto go to that place, he would tell. Naruto: All right, no matter what. So, Sakura, come let's go to the Training Field. Sakura: Hey wait, don't just hurry up like that. I'm coming. Mission 1 OBJECTIVES: Get to the goal. (The mission begins.) Naruto: All right, Kakashi sensei. Sakura: Hm, we're coming. (The ninja's comes.) Ninja: We would not allow to reach you. Naruto: No, you-you guys are Ninjas. Ninja: Yes, the orders are from our Master Pain. Naruto: Ah, Pain!? Ok, no matter what, we'll defeat you. OBJECTIVES UPDATED. OBJECTIVES: Defeat all the enemies. Ninja: Woah, you're pretty strong. (Naruto & Sakura defeats all the enemies and comes to Training Field. The mission completes.) Naruto: Well, we are right now on Training Field, right? Sakura: Ah yes. (Kakashi comes.) Kakashi: Well, well, well! Naruto: Hey, K-Kakashi sensei!! Wooooohooo!! Sakura: Oh yes, Kakashi sensei. Kakashi: Well, my students. So, after a long time since the holidays of trainings given to everyone, hm.... Naruto: I'm so happy to see you're back. Kakashi: Yeah yeah! So, any new matter? Naruto: Yes, sensei! It's big matter. Kakashi: Big matter!? Sakura: Yes, Kakashi sensei. Naruto told to me & Lady Tsunade about the Akatsuki's are back. Naruto got the news from Shizune, she went to see around and told the matter. Kakashi: Whaaat!? The Akatsuki's!? No way!! Naruto: We gotta need to stop them, Kakashi sensei. And however, some of the Akatsuki's are been healed by something new jutsu of healing. Shizune told this to me & Jiraiya. Kakashi: Oh, Jiraiya too knows this, good. So, Shizune must need to tell to other teams too. Naruto: Yeah, Jiraiya told her already to tell her this matter to others too. Maybe she must have finished that right now.